Casualties Of War
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Unfinished. The war with the negaverse is over. Or is it? Read and Review.


Casualties Of War --Ravyn Knyght  
  
Outside a bitter war was raging. Inside, a prince addressed the last of his remaining soldiers. He paced back and forth before them choosing what might be his final words to them. His sword butted and clanged against his shin guard as he paced. He was Millennium, Prince of the Negaverse. Long, flowing blood red hair, deep emerald green eyes that held a tired but determined look. A brutal scar traced it's way along his left cheek. Dressed in full black opal armour that all kings and princes of his line wore. And he was only 18. A time when his life should be beginning it was about to come to an end. He stopped pacing and looked over his honor guard. He looked at everyone of them, he knew all their names. He prided himself for comitting to memory the names of all those that fought and fell on both sides. He placed his hand on his sword grip and started talking.  
  
"As I look over you all today I don't see soldiers. I see brothers and sisters. I see mothers and fathers. I see husbands and wives. I don't see a last line of defence, instead I see a burning flame of hope. A flame that shall illuminate the universe itself. A flame that will never be extinguished, but passed on to the next generation of our people. Although this maybe our last few moments of life, it is better spent fighting for freedom. Those that survive this day will continue to fight. They will fight by telling their children about the brave sacrifices made by the ones that fought. They will teach their children about our past and teach them to be strong, teach them to take pride in themselves and not to be ashamed of who they are, where they came from and the future they will create."  
  
He paused for a moment as the ground shook underneath them. The advancing forces had made their way to the castle. The first line of the honor guard was now engaging the Moon Kingdom forces. Millennium started talking again. "It has been an honour to serve as your Prince. Both you and every last one of our people has made me proud. From the strongest soldier to the weakest new born child. We may die today. But we will not fade quietly into the darkness. We shall never be forgotten. Our spirit shall live on for eternity in the hearts, souls, and memories of those we love. Our enemy says we are monsters. Well even monsters can feel love, pain, heartache, joy and happiness. Even monsters have pride and integrity and honor. Even monsters deserve the right to exist. But I see no monsters, just people who want to live a peaceful life, free of war and persecution."  
  
Another blast shook the castle down to its foundations. The civillians that took shelter in the subterrainian levels of the castle felt the blast and knew the battle would soon be over but not the war. "Mama..." a small child asked, "...I'm scared!" the mother held her child close to her and said "We'll be alright honey." while stroking the childs' cheek. "No matter what happens, never think that you're not loved and always remember to have pride in who you are and where you come from." Another blast rattled the shelter and caused some dirt to fall which clouded the room.  
  
"Sire!", a bloodied soldier came staggering into the room. Millennium caught him before he collapsed. "Somebody get a medic!" shouted Millennium. But it was too late, his wounds were too severe. He gagged and gasped for air in order to deliver a message. "...they're....nnnside the...g-g-gate! S-s-orry....failed." his life was quickly fading. "No. Rahsall, you didn't fail. You fought bravely with pride and honor. You have honored us all." A faint smile came to his lips as his last breath escaped his lungs.  
  
Millennium stood up and faced his men almost in tears. "Fight with pride and honor. Let the memories of those you love and that love you give you strength to fight on when you think you can't continue. We have already won this day! Take pride in that! I know I shall!" he saluted them. They returned his salute and ran to their positions. The main doors of the castle were blasted wide open. Millennium lead the forward line into a blinding flash of light.  
  
Several weeks later the remaining prisoners were brought to Earth. As they were processed and taken to over crowded dungeons a soldier delivered his report to Queen Rini. "The dungeons are filled to capacity, your Majesty. What shall we do with the rest." The twenty-five year old Queen looked over the report. "Kill them." she said coldly. "Like the others. Make an announcement that there will be another public execution. Bring 'him' to watch." The soldier nodded and complied.  
  
The queen walked to the hallway to her mother's bedroom. Inside, King Endymion attended to his bed ridden queen. Rini looked at her sleeping mother. It had been six years since Serenity and King Negano, Millenniums' father, had fought. Eventhough she defeated him, she was severely injured. Rini remembered the day the doctor's told her mother that she'll never walk again.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"No!" Princess Rini cried while Prince Helios tried to calm her. The doctors managed to save her mother but they couldn't repair all the damage that was done to her. "It's possible with therapy she will regain the full use of her arms and maybe partial use of her legs." the doctors' words and tone did nothing the soften the blow. "You hear that?" Helios said, "Don't give up hope, there's still a chance." she cried harder. Because of Serenity's injuries Rini would now take her place. "I want them to suffer!" she bitterly said referring to the Negaverse. King Endymion spoke, "That's not going to happen. I've started negotiations with Negano's son Millennium. He seems very sensible and willing to achieve peace." Rini didn't care. Endymion tried to comfort his daughter. "They deserve to die! All of them!" she wailed. "Rini you are queen now and you can't let your emotions cloud your judgement. The peace accord will not work if you don't sign and abide by it." Endymion reminded her of her new position and what would be expected of her. Rini's expression turned cold. "So it's up to me, hm? Then as your queen I order you to terminate negotiations and prepare for an attack on the Negaverse. They started this war and we are going to finish it!" Endymion was in shock, "Rini you can't...", Helios cut him off , "Your queen has spoken." Giving up his throne to the two of them was Endymion's biggest mistake. Helios was all in favor of the war, after what he was put through.  
  
Several weeks later, the twelve year old Prince Millennium and several of his ministers arrived on Earth to sign the peace accord. But it was all a set up by the new king and queen to capture the unknowing prince. Endymion was kept from warning him and Serenity still in a coma, the reluctant scouts were convinced by Rini and Helios to give up their powers because they'd no longer be needed with the peace accord in effect. Everyone who could have done something to stop the approaching war was now rendered incapacitated.  
  
As Millennium, Azura-his bride to be; and his ministers sat down to the table and as they waited for their hosts, several Moon Kingdom soldiers rushed in and opened fire on the party. They were instructed not to kill Millennium. After the shooting was over and Millennium was clutching the lifeless body of his princess Azura, Rini and Helios came into the conference room wearing cruel smiles. "The Moon Kingdom and Planetary Alliance hereby declare war on the Negaverse."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Rini sat down on the edge of the bed near her mother. "How is she doing?" she asked her father. "She's tired today. The therapist was here and really wore her out." he replied in a soft tone so not to wake his sleeping queen. Endymion heard the news of another public execution. "If this keeps up there could be a revolt among your own people someday. Evil begets evil, Rini. By doing this you're no better than them." her father said giving her a hard look. Rini ignored him. Endymion could not believe this was his daughter. The years of war had changed her for the worse. Serenity hardly said anything to her anymore and at times refused to acknowledge Rini's presence. Rini leaned over and kissed her mother softly on the cheek. "Please be proud of me mother, I'm doing this for you." she whispered in Serenity's ear. "Will you be attending the social tonight?" she said to her father as she stood up. "No. I'm needed here." and turned his gaze back to Serenity. Rini sighed and left to oversee the preparations. "Is she gone." a sleepy voice asked her vigilant husband. "Yes." he answered. Serenity opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked worn out, tired and old. "Sitting around here all day is making you old." she said with a laugh. He smiled and helped her sit up. "I want to talk with him. Could you send for him, my love." He leaned over and kissed her. "Anything for you my queen!" he got up and left the room. While she waited she reached for a picture of her and Endymion and Rini. "Where did it all go wrong." she said aloud with a heavy sigh, looking at the small happy child in the picture with her just as happy parents.  
  
Sometime later two guards escorted Millennium to Serenity's quarters. "You may leave." the guards reluctantly replied but waited outside the opened door. The young Millennium stood at the foot of her bed and bowed to her. "Your majesty." he said in a warm tone. She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit next to her and he did so. "I understand you've had an exhausting work out this morning, your majesty. I hope your recovery is going smoothly." She looked into his eyes. They were of the deepest emerald green. They were clear, peaceful eyes void of hate, evil, and sadness. They still carried the spark of youth and hope and life that Rini's eyes once had. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you and your people." she said in a remorseful tone and continued, "Rini has been through a lot and it's changed her for the worse I'm afraid." she said trying to apologize for Rini's actions. "Yes she has been through a lot and some of those things I regret as well. She will come around in time though, I believe." he sounded optimistic. She looked at the young prince. "She's planned another big night. You must convince your people to accept her rule, or you'll have no one left. The war is over. I thought that would settle her down but it hasn't." she sighed. "That's because the war is not over, your majesty." he said calmly. "What do you mean?" she said puzzled. Millennium stood up and walked to the window. "The palace grounds are most beautiful from what I can see." he avioded her question and motioned for her to come to the window. She shook her head, "I can't." He came back to the bed, "Then I shall help you!" he quickly pulled back the blankets and scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her to the window and sat her in a chair next to the window. The two looked out over the sprawling palace grounds. "You haven't answered my question." she said. "Answer mine and you shall have yours answered as well." Millennium said. "Very well. Ask your question." she listened attentively.  
  
They watched a gardener tend to a weak and sick rose bush in the center of the garden. "I remember when that rose bush was planted. It was for our first anniversary." she remembered fondly the occassion. "It's not doing so well is it?" Millennium asked. They watched the gardener cut away some of the dead branches. "Why does he work so hard on it? Everyday it probably loses more blooms and branches. Wouldn't it be better to just tear it out and put a new one in it's place? Why does the gardener waste time on a dying plant when there are plenty of stronger ones around? Why doesn't that stupid rose bush just die already?!" Serenity looked at him, "That was several questions." she giggled. Millennium smiled warmly at her. "Well?" he questioned her. She looked at the tree. "It still has some blooms on it. I guess the gardener realizes that it still wants to live and tries to help it." She watched as the gardener raked up the banches. "He remembers when the plant was strong and healthy and wants to see it that way again." she finished her thought. "Exactly." Millennium said. Serenity was puzzled. "How does that answer my question?" Just then she heard a laugh from behind her. It was Endymion. He stood at the window with them. "As long as it still has life it will continue to fight for its right to exist. Am I right?" he asked Millennium. Serenity still didn't get it. "Your majesty," Millennium said trying a different approach, "How long has it been since you've walked?" "Over six years." she said sadly. "Then why does your therapist still come to you?" he asked. "Because I have partial feeling in them and neither him or Endymion or myself will give up." "So despite being told you'll never walk again, you continue to struggle? Wouldn't it be easier to just give up?" he inquired. "If I did then I would never walk again." she answered back. Then her answer came to her. "So as long as your people resist they will live?" Millennium clapped his hands and praised her. "Very good!"  
  
The two guards entered the room with Rini. "What's he doing here?! Guards! Take him away!" she ordered. He bowed repectively to Endymion and Serenity and left with the guards. Rini noticed her mother sitting by the window and rushed to her and knealt down in front of her. "Mother! You walked?!" for a few brief seconds Serenity saw that same youthful spark in her daughters' eyes that she had so long ago. "No. I was carried. By Millennium. He wanted me to see something." she said. "Oh." was Rini's reply. "Will you be attending the party next week?" she asked hoping her mother would say yes. "Only if you will stop the executions." she informed her daughter. Rini gave heavy sigh then did something that surprised her parents. "Very well. I'll order the executions to stop." Serenity and Endymion were shocked. Was she finally coming to her senses? "Then we shall attend." Rini hugged her mother and father. "I'll order the attendants to assist you and inform everyone that you will be attending!" and left the room very excited. Rini informed the guards to send the selected prisoners back to their cells. She had a much better thought in mind. She would make the announcement at the party.  
  
The next morning Serenity sent for Millennium again. As before the gaurds waited outside the open door. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence once again, your majesty." he asked. "I'd like to show you around the palace grounds. Endymion could you help me please?" Endymion helped her into a wheel chair and the three of them proceded outside to the palace grounds with the two guards in tow. It was a beautiful morning, Serenity felt a little better getting outside in the fresh morning air. They strolled liesurely through the gardens as Serenity told Millennium about the different plants. Endymion noticed her attitude had changed drastically since yesterday. It was a long time since he had seen her this happy and relaxed. Many of the servants heard Serenity was touring the gardens and they made it a point to see her. She greeted them as they came and thanked them for there well wishes. "It seems the people still favor you, your majesties. Have you thought about returning to ruling status?" Millennium asked them. "I'm a mother and I know that tone! Do you have an alterior motive for such a question?" Serenity asked him raising an eyebrow. Millennium laughed, "Perhaps. I was thinking about your daughter. The responsibilties of the kingdom were suddenly thrust upon her, they are a heavy burden I know. I thought if the two of you returned then maybe it would take some of the stress off of her. I don't think she was ready for it at the time." Endymion remembered the stressful look that was on Rini's face every time she had to make an important decision. He could see the internal conflict waging inside her. She was afraid of making a mistake and that she'd lose everything. From a palace window Rini watched the three. 'What are you up to?' she said to herself trying to figure Millennium out.  
  
After returning from the gardens, and Millennium taken back to his cell Serenity asked to speak to Rini. Rini came at once, worried something was wrong. "Mother, are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine. I was wondering if we could talk for a while?" Rini was in shock, her mother hardly ever wanted to talk with her anymore. She sat down on the bed next to her mother. "I just wanted to talk to you that's all. We haven't done that in ages it seems." Serenity started. "What do you want to talk about?" Rini said delighted her mother said more the five words to her. "How are you doing? I mean how are you holding up? I know it's not easy having everything depend on you. You've seemed to be strung out for the past while. Endymion and I can manage things for a while if you need to take a vaction." Rini looked thoughtfully at her mother. 'She's really worried about me? Maybe I should take some time off, there's a lot of things I've been putting off.' Serenity's voice broke through her thoughts. "You've been through so much, and Endymion and I just want to help you, we both love you very much and want you to be happy." Serenity said in a gentle voice. Rini almost cried, it had been years since she heard that tone of voice from her mother. She hugged her mother while fighting hard not to cry, "I love you too, mother!" Serenity held her daughter close to her, remembering all the times she had held her in the past. Tears of love for her daughter started rolling down Serenity's cheeks. Rini looked at her mother and held her tighter. "I tried to do a good job." Rini was now crying, "I just wanted you to be proud of me!" "I am, darling, I am." Serenity said softly.  
  
On the next day Endymion had requested for Millennium to be allowed to help with Serenity's therapy session. He was mildly shocked with Rini's response. "Well if you think it will help then alright." the thought of the mighty Negaverse prince temporarily being used as a slave amused her. Endymion couldn't believe what he was hearing, knowing better of his daughter he wondered what she was planning. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind for now and left to tell Serenity. He knew this news would delight her, which is what she needed.  
  
He met with her as she was being taken to the palace workout center by her old friend Raye. "Oomfph!" grunted Raye as she wheeled Serenity down the hallway, "Somebody's been slacking off too much! All this staying in bed has made you fatter than a hippo!" she joked. This brought out an immediate response, "I'm not fat! I'm the same now as I was before Rini was born! If you want to talk about middle age spread go look in a mirror. Brat!" Raye stopped and an arguement quickly ensued. If anyone could get Serenity fired up it was Raye. As they argued Raye couldn't help but think about the huge change in her friend. She usually had to push to get a response out of Serenity, but not today, 'I guess she's in a fighting mood!' Raye said to herself and started laughing. "Hey! Quit laughing, brat! I'm not finished tearing one off you!" Serenity said her anger boiling over. "Well somebody's in a good mood!" Endymion said laughing at the two women, whose arguement could be heard all over the palace.  
  
"Today you will have an assistant." Endymion told his wife. "Who?" she questioned him. "You'll find out soon enough!" he decided to surprise her instead, he knew how much she loved surprises. The entire trip down to the training room she pleaded with him to tell her. He refused to give in to her, in that she knew it was a big surprise. Once again with two guards stationed nearby Millennium joined the two already in the middle of Serenity's workout. Millennium watched as the therapist helped her to her feet and balanced her as she started down the walk way. As he watched, Serenity shuffled along, he noticed that she was very unsteady and relying on her arms to hold her up and not her legs. "Excuse me. If I might ask a question?" Millennium said to the thearpist. "What is it?" the therapist replied somewhat annoyed that Millennium was his new assistant. "She seems to be quite unbalanced, are you sure it's a good idea to make her walk before she's able to?" The therapist snapped back, "Look. I've been doing this for longer then you've been alive. I know what has to be done." "Really? Six years and she's still confined to a wheel chair. If it were me I"d be very doubtful of your abilities." Millennium stated. Sereinty giggled at the two arguing. "Alright! That does it! I quit! If you know so much more than me then go to it." with that the therapist stormed out of the training room.  
  
"Now that we've cleared up that problem, let's get to work, shall we?" Millennium said as he took up position in front of Serenity. "All children learn to crawl before they stand and learn to stand before they can walk. Seeing how it would be most undignifying for a queen to be crawling around on all fours like a drunkard, we will start with standing." He placed her hands on his shoulders and his hands firmly on her waist. Slowly he released his grip, while she tried to balance herself. She started to fall backwards but Endymion caught her. "Again." Millennium said and this time she fell forward. By the end of the session she was able to stand unassisted for five minutes. At that same time Rini decided to check up on her mother. She was overcome with shock to see her mother standing by herself. "Mother!" she squealed and ran over to her. 'She's standing!' she said excitedly to herself. She pushed the captive prince out of her way.  
  
  
  
"Well? Do you think this one is worth finishing? I'm stuck on this one too. I think my problem is that I'm writing way too many at once. But when I try to focus on one, ideas for others keep coming to me. Hope you're not sick of reading my fics yet because as you can see by the list I have several more that are yet unfinished!  
  
Now I know you're sick of this part! (HeeHee!) Sailor Moon's not mine and never will be!"  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
